


I Heard You're Looking for a Guitarist?

by goobzoop



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Formatting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Band, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop
Summary: Frank responds to an ad looking for a guitarist. Story is entirely told through text messages.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I Heard You're Looking for a Guitarist?

**Frank** : Hey, you looking for a guitarist?

**908-XXX-XXXX** : Yeah dude. I’m Gerard. How long you been playing?

**Frank** : I’m Frank. I’m alright. Since I was about 8

**Gerard** : And how old are you now hah?

**Gerard** : You could be 10.

**Frank** : That’d be awkward considering I’m covered in tattoos

**Gerard** : Or you’d be a very popular kid.

**Frank** : But yeah, I’m 22 

**Gerard** : Oh nice. I’m 26. What kinda music you looking to play?

**Gerard** : Cause we’re mostly trashy garage punk at this point.

**Frank** : Trashy garage punk sounds right up my alley actually

**Gerard** : Perfect.

**Gerard** : It’s me and my brother and our drummer Bob atm. We usually practice a few times a week. Mostly tues, wed, fri, and sun.

**Frank** : I’m not all that busy, so whatever is good with me. As long as it’s not early morning 

**Gerard** : God, no. I haven’t seen the sun in years.

**Frank** : Lmao. I’m not that extreme. The sun and I are still on speaking terms 

**Gerard** : You’ll get there.

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR 

**Frank** : We still on for tomorrow?

**Gerard** : Yeah, 8pm my house I’ll send you the address.

**Gerard** : [location pin]

**Frank** : Awesome. I’ll see you guys then

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Shit dude, you really downplayed how fucking good you are. 

**Frank** : Hah, thanks man. I try. Nothing special though, plenty of people can play just as well as me. 

**Gerard** : I’m not so sure about that. 

**Gerard** : And if it wasn’t clear, you’re so in. If you want.

**Frank** : Fuck yeah!

**Gerard** : Shit, great. 

**Gerard** : We’re practicing again tomorrow night, you down?

**Frank** : yeah. same place?

**Gerard** : yeah, same place, same time. 

**Frank** : :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Sorry about Mikey…

**Frank** : Nah dude, I didn’t realize he couldn’t have coffee, I’m sorry

**Gerard** : No way you could’ve know. I should’ve warned you.

**Frank** : He’s bouncing off the fucking walls lmao. He always gets like this?

**Gerard** : Oh, yeah. It’s the reason the coffee maker is hidden in my room. 

**Frank** : Sneaky

**Frank** : I swear if he tugs on my shirt one more time 

**Gerard** : I don’t even know what he’s trying to do to you lol.

**Frank** : Maul me, apparently!

**Gerard** : Don’t quit the band pls lmao. 

**Frank** : God no

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Mikey had finally crashed. Just tucked him into bed. Thought I should update you.

**Frank** : Thank you. I am very vested in this considering I watched him run laps around me for an hour straight

**Frank** : I was actually worried 

**Gerard** : There’s a reason he’s a literal beanpole 

**Frank** : I can tell

**Gerard** : But yeah, good practice today otherwise. We got a good half-hour in lmao. 

**Frank** : Yeah, at least it was something haha 

**Frank** : Goofing off for the rest was still welcome though

**Gerard** : Yeah, and dude you’re fucking hilarious 

**Gerard** : That thing with the hairdryer, did that actually happen?

**Frank** : Sadly, yes…

**Gerard** : Lmaooo

**Frank** : We should hangout sometime

**Frank** : Y’know, like aside from practice 

**Gerard** : Hell yeah, man. Let me know when you’re free

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : You busy tonight?

**Gerard** : Shit, I’m at my grandma’s tonight. I’m helping her convert some things from VHS

**Gerard** : And by helping I mean doing all of it while she gives me supportive grandma comments

**Frank** : Supportive grandma comments?

**Gerard** : Yeah, y’know, ‘You should put this on your resume, dear, you know Microsoft would be lucky to have you.’

**Frank** : You really should consider putting it on your resume 

**Frank** : Right under smartass and great hair

**Gerard** : Great hair, huh? 

**Frank** : It’s pretty impeccable ngl

**Gerard** : I literally roll out of bed in the morning 

**Gerard** : Not even morning, like 12 noon.

**Frank** : I like the whole disheveled look

**Gerard** : You’d have to fight my grandma on that one. That’s the only thing she she doesn’t like. Keeps trying to gift me combs when I come over.

**Frank** : I could totally take her. 

**Frank** : How tall is she, 5’0”? I have a few inches on her. 

**Gerard** : Somewhere around there. I think she knows karate though.

**Frank** : Fuck, didn’t expect that. 

**Frank** : I’ll have to take some time to train

**Gerard** : I’ll let her know. 

**Gerard** : Thanks for defending my hair’s honor. 

**Frank** : Someone needs too. 

**Gerard** : Lmao. I gotta go, she’s giving me look. 

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Hey, busy?

**Frank** : Nope, whatcha thinking?

**Gerard** : Wanna chill? 

**Frank** : Yeah, man, of course

**Gerard** : Can I come over to yours? 

**Gerard** : Only cause you been over here with the band a few times

**Gerard** : Hello?

**Gerard** : Shit - I’m sorry I shouldn’t have invited myself over. That was weird. 

**Frank** : Wait, no, I panicked and started cleaning up ahah

**Frank** : My place is a mess

**Frank** : Just imagine a landfill but like, 10x worse

**Gerard** : I’m sure its not that bad 

**Frank** : Enter at your own risk, I guess

**Frank** : Come over at 7?

**Gerard** : Yeah, I’ll see you send. Send me your address?

**Frank** : Oh yeah. You don’t automatically know where I live

**Frank** : [Location pin]

**Gerard** : Sadly I don’t possess any special powers 

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Thanks for coming over 

**Gerard** : I don’t think you have to thank me if I invited myself over. 

**Frank** : Eh, whatever, I’m still thankful you came

**Gerard** : Yeah, same.Had a great time. We should do that again.

**Frank** : Hell yeah. Next time The Empire Strikes Back?

**Gerard** : Really? I thought you’d be shot after watching IV with me.

**Frank** : Nah dude, I told you, I fucking love starwars

**Gerard** : Didn’t peg you for that tbh.

**Frank** : What’d you peg me for then?

**Gerard** : I don’t know, something cooler.

**Frank** : You think I’m cool? That’s cute.

**Gerard** : Ha, you are! You rock some sweet fucking tattoos, have impeccable taste in music, and you’re super fucking funny. 

**Frank** : Shit, well thank you. You’re not too bad yourself

**Gerard** : :]

**Frank** : Wasn’t joking earlier about loving your disheveled hair. Those locks keep me up at night 

**Gerard** : Lmao sure they do. 

**Frank** : :] 

**Gerard** : Night, Frank.

**Frank** : Night!

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Practice tonight?

**Gerard** : Yeah! 8!

**Frank** : See you there

**Gerard** : :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : You, me, and starwars tonight?

**Gerard** : Fuck yeah.

**Frank** : Come over?

**Gerard** : See you soon :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : :] Night, Frank.

**Frank** : Night, Gerard! Had a great time :]

**Gerard** : Me too :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Ray seems pretty chill

**Gerard** : Yeah, he’s great!

**Frank** : That fro could save lives 

**Gerard** : The fro certainly gives me life. 

**Gerard** : So you good with him joining, I take it?

**Frank** : Yeah, man, not my call though

**Gerard** : Sure it is.

**Gerard** : It’s as much your band as it is Mikey’s or Bob’s at this point. 

**Frank** : Well, shit. Thank you. :]

**Gerard** : No thanks necessary. :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : I’M SORRY

**Gerard** : Frank.

**Frank** : I DIDN’T KNOW HE WOULD STEAL MY COFFEE

**Frank** : It was MY coffee!

**Gerard** : You just can’t trust it around him.

**Gerard** : He’ll sniff it out like a bloodhound.

**Frank** : Ughhhh

**Frank** : I’m sorrryy

**Gerard** : Only five more hours of spastic jitters and picking up literally EVERYTHING in my room and putting down somewhere else. For NO reason.

**Frank** : I’m coming back over. This calls for back up. 

**Gerard** : You really don’t have to. I was kidding, I don’t actually blame you.

**Frank** : I know. I want to. I dont want you to have to deal with caffeine infused Mikey by yourself

**Frank** : And I’ll help you put back all your stuff

**Gerard** : You’re the best.

**Frank** : I know

**Gerard** : :]

**Frank** : See you in 10

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : You get home okay?

**Frank** : Yeah, thanks 

**Gerard** : Sorry about last night. Didn’t men to keep you up so late.

**Frank** : No worries Gee! I was happy to help out. Sorry that I fucking pass out on your couch lmao. 4am is just about my limit for chasing around crazy brothers

**Gerard** : Lucky. I made it to 6am and I’m running on fumes now.

**Frank** : You should take a nap then

**Gerard** : That sounds like a fucking fantastic idea.

**Frank** : I’m full of em

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Hey, Frank.

**Frank** : Hey Gee!

**Gerard** : You busy tomorrow?

**Gerard** : I was thinking we could see a movie 

**Gerard** : Not like at our houses though, but, like, at the theatre?

**Frank** : I’m not busy at all

**Gerard** : Great :]

**Frank** : What are we seeing? :]

**Gerard** : Kill Bill

**Frank** : Oh dude, hell yeah! Now I’m double excited 

**Gerard** : It’s at 8:30… I can pick you up? Might be easier to go together.

**Frank** : Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow. :]

**Gerard** : :}

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : What did you mean by double excited?

**Frank** : Lmao go to bed Gee! It’s 1am.

**Gerard** : You up too!

**Frank** : Barely zzz

**Frank** : Night, Gee!

**Gerard** :You didn’t answer me!

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Omw

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : You’re fucking adorable 

**Gerard** : Hahahaaa. I try?

**Frank** : Thanks for inviting me. We should definitely do that again. Definitely 

**Gerard** : Absolutely!

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Frank?

**Frank** : Hey :] What’re you doing up so late?

**Gerard** : Being a spazz. Thinking too much…

**Frank** : Bout what?

**Gerard** : Um

**Gerard** : Was that a date?

**Gerard** : Shit, i’m sorry. Ignore me, please. 

**Frank** : Fuck yeah it was a date. 

**Frank** : And I’ve gotta say I’m a little disappointed there was no goodnight kiss

**Gerard** : Wait. Fucking really?

**Gerard** : Frank :] 

**Gerard** : Idk I was so nervous. And not really very clear about it. I didn’t know what you were thinking. Fuck, I’m so glad that didn’t blow up in my face. 

**Frank** : You were adorably nervous. I could tell you had first date jitters lmao ;]

**Gerard** : Ughhhhhh

**Frank** : It was cute

**Gerard** : You’re the cute one, shit. 

**Gerard** : Really been wanting to say that for a while.

**Gerard** : Please go out with me again. omg. 

**Frank** : Of fucking course

**Frank** : Friday?

**Gerard** : Yes. 

**Frank** : Now that that’s settled, go to bed!

**Gerard** : You’re one to talk! You’re up too. 

**Frank** : zzz :]

**Gerard** : Zzz :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Hey Gee :]

**Gerard** : Hey Frank :]

**Frank** : Just think about ya

**Gerard** : God, you’re the best.

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Practice tonight at 8 :]

**Frank** : Yay!

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : It’s Friday :] Pick you up at 7 :] :] :]

**Gerard** : Hahaha I can’t wait. :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Practice still on tonight?

**Gerard** : Yes! Can’t wait to see you. 

**Frank** : You saw me this morning haha 

**Gerard** : Yeah but that was so long ago 

**Frank** : I miss you too :P

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : You want to go see Black Flag this Sat?

**Frank** : HELL YEAH <3

**Gerard** : :P

**Gerard** : Awesome. 

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Practice tonight?

Geard: Nah, Mikey ditched us for Alicia. 

**Frank** : What a nerd

**Gerard** : You wanna come over and watch a movie or something?

**Frank** : Heck yeah :]

**Gerard** : Good, I miss you. :]

**Frank** : Awh, I miss you too.

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Thanks for staying over, Frankie. 

**Frank** : Of course :]

**Gerard** : I’m so glad I met you…

**Frank** : Same here, Gee :]

**Gerard** : I gotta go pick up Ray, I’ll ttyl <3

**Frank** : <3

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Hey baby :P

**Gerard** : :D Cute!

**Frank** : hahah :] Miss you. Practice tonight?

**Gerard** : Yes! 8. I miss you too, Frankie. :]

**Frank** : See you then :]

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : I think a spoon just fell out of Ray’s fro?

**Gerard** : LMAO.

**Frank** : This isn’t a joke

**Frank** : There’s a spoon on the floor and it wasn’t there before

**Gerard** : Are you sure you aren’t just hallucinating?

**Frank** : Not really

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : Happy two months, baby. :]

**Frank** : Aw, look at you all cute keeping track :P

**Gerard** : You know I’m hopeless.

**Frank** : Don’t forget the romantic part

**Gerard** : That too, maybe

**Frank** : Definitely

**Frank** : Like when you decked our your room in incense and candles and gave me a back rub? Holy shit. My fucking heart nearly burst out of my chest 

**Gerard** : You didn’t think that was horribly cheesy? 

**Frank** : Oh, it was cheesy, but in all the right ways

**Gerard** : I’ll keep that in mind :]

**Frank** : You’re the best, Gee, I mean it :]

**Frank** : I’m so glad I found you :]

**Gerard** : Awh. Same, baby.

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Gerard** : BABY.

**Frank** : Yah? :o

**Gerard** : WE GOT A GIG.

**Gerard** : I’M SO PUMPED.

**Frank** : Holy SHIT!!!

**Gerard** : Right?!

**Gerard** : It’s in this dude’s basement, but there’s gonna be like over 20 people there.

**Frank** : Shit, dude, wtf, are we ready for this?!

**Gerard** : NO.

**Gerard** : But it’s next Saturday.

**Frank** : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Gerard** : Also imu. 

**Frank** : hahah, same. I gotta text mikey n ray n bob. They know too?

**Gerard** : Yeah, I’m telling em now. 

**Frank** : I’m so fucking excited!

MCRmcrMCRmcrMCR

**Frank** : Tonight’s the night!!!

**Gerard** : Omfg I know! I’m glad you’re here. I couldn’t do this without you.

**Frank** : <333333333

**Frank** : Me neither

**Gerard** : We’ll pick you up at 5, baby.

**Frank** : Perfect. <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always welcomed. So, so fucking welcomed. Constructive criticism is too. ily


End file.
